


A Brighter Kind of Secret

by DragleClef



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragleClef/pseuds/DragleClef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is a little embarrassed of enjoying a show revolving around bright, colourful ponies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brighter Kind of Secret

Raven took a deep breath and ran through everything in her head once more.  Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone to get pizza, Starfire was walking Silky in the beautiful spring weather, and Robin should be training.  She had the TV to herself for a while, and for once, nothing was going to get in her way.

The empath quickly floated over to the controls, her fingers deftly touching the screen.  Soon enough, the familiar bright pastels of _Pretty Pretty Pegasus_ filled the giant window.  Raven settled back into their large couch as the episode played on.  It was nice seeing it on a larger screen - and on Cyborg’s speakers - instead of huddling up to her laptop trying to block out the boisterous conversation that usually went on between the Titans.

Just as Butterbean was going to figure out a way to escape the molten chocolate volcano, a sudden noise made Raven dart to the TV control.  Soon enough the giant TV powered down, revealing the usual view of Jump City across a small stretch of lake once more.

"Already?  But it was just getting good!" That voice.  Raven knew that voice.  But he wasn’t supposed to be here.

"Weren’t you supposed to be training?"  She was thankful for her training, it was fairly easy to keep herself from panicking.  Just take slow breaths, straight into the diaphragm, and out again.  It couldn’t be like he saw much of it, right?

"I was.  I came up here for a snack."

"Of course."  Don’t suck the air, sip it as though through a straw.  "How long ago was that?"

"About the part where they all got captured, I guess."

"That was a while ago."  Allow your diaphragm to expand your belly as it as it flattens itself and fills your lungs with air.

"Yeah, well, it looked ….." The empath then noticed the redness of Robin’s cheeks. "I guess, I … kinda … stayed for a bit after getting the snack." He showed her the opened bag of chips in his hand.

"That’s your training snack?" She lifted a brow at the team leader.

"Well, no, I was going to get … but I just … actually …"

Raven allowed herself a small smile to reassure him. “Well, I guess we can finish watching it tomorrow, at the same time.”

Robin stared back, mouth agape and eyes wide. “B … but it’s … I don’t even .. well, okay maybe I do, but not … I don’t know if everybody’s going to be out of the tower at the same time!”

Raven felt her eyebrow going up again.  “Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of brilliant strategist or something?  They’re just half an hour long.”

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened, and Starfire walked in with Silky in its baby carriage.  “Good day, friends!  The sun felt gloriously warm today, did it not, Beast Boy and Cyborg?”

The two in question strolled through the door, Cyborg carrying a stack of pizza boxes under his arm.  “Heck yeah it did!  Now, who’s up for some pizza?”

Robin had regained his composure by now.  “You bet I am!”  
 he called out, racing towards the dining area.

"Oh man, you’ll never guess who we bumped into at the pizza place."

All thoughts of _Pretty Pretty Pegasus_ suddenly seemed to evaporate from Robin’s mind.  “Who?”

"You remember Mumbo, right?"

Raven watched as the conversation continued on, with Beast Boy and Cyborg reenacting their encounter with Mumbo on the kitchen counter, and took one last deep breath.

"Hey Raven, you coming?" Beast Boy waved at her frantically as he took a seat.

She floated over and sat beside him. “Might as well.  What’d you guys get, anyway?”


End file.
